<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quatre-vingt-dix moments auprès de toi by LelioBlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901354">Quatre-vingt-dix moments auprès de toi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelioBlue/pseuds/LelioBlue'>LelioBlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Meteorstuck, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelioBlue/pseuds/LelioBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Après presque trois ans passés sur le météore Karkat et Dave ne se sont presque jamais parlés.<br/>Après presque trois ans passés sur le météore Kanaya et Rose en sont toujours au même point qu'au début de leur amitié.<br/>Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, même pas quatre mois avant la fin du voyage.<br/>Quatre-vingt-dix moments à partager ensemble avant le combat final.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Première nuit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(PTSD, violence sur enfant)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Le météore.</p><p>Désert.</p><p>Comme toutes les nuits.</p><p>Jours.</p><p>Merde.</p><p>Qu’importe.</p><p>Comme tous les moments sur ce putain de cailloux filant à travers l’espace.</p><p>Si c’était vraiment l’espace.</p><p>Bref, disons la nuit.</p><p>Dave errait dans les couloirs.</p><p>Seul.</p><p>Bien sûr.</p><p>Avec qui d’autre.</p><p>Ses cauchemars.</p><p>Un rire frôlant l’hystérie s’échappa de ses lèvres.</p><p>Il se pinça le nez.</p><p>Respirer.</p><p>L’air froid.</p><p>Sans odeur.</p><p>Tellement.</p><p>Tellement.</p><p>Loin.</p><p>De Houston.</p><p>De son air chaud.</p><p>Pollué.</p><p>Voilà.</p><p>De l’air froid.</p><p>Sans odeur.</p><p>Inspirer.</p><p>Expirer.</p><p>Marcher.</p><p>Tout plutôt que de retourner se coucher.</p><p>Il avait essayé, trois fois cette nuit.</p><p>Trois échecs.</p><p>Et il n’en pouvait plus.</p><p>Dave avait l’impression que chacune de ses jambes pesait une tonne, et la curieuse sensation que s’il devait courir, il serait mort.</p><p>C’était stupide.</p><p>Courir.</p><p>Pourquoi merde ?</p><p>Ah.</p><p>Ouais.</p><p>Peut être le clown meurtrier.</p><p>Ouais.</p><p>Peut être.</p><p>Un autre rire franchi ses lèvres.</p><p>Un rire de chèvre.</p><p>Aigu.</p><p>Et.</p><p>Merde.</p><p>Flippant.</p><p>Il hésita.</p><p>Il ne pouvait pas continuer à errer comme ça au milieu des rues, c’était des rues ?</p><p>Peut être.</p><p>Des rues vides.</p><p>En entrant au hasard dans des bâtiments.</p><p>Des bâtiments qui s’étendait parfois pendant des longues heures.</p><p>C’était un putain de labyrinthe.</p><p>Il pouvait aller se poser sur un toit.</p><p>Observer le halo dans le ciel.</p><p>De magie.</p><p>Ou de chaleur ?</p><p>Un des deux.</p><p>Propulsant le météore.</p><p>Il pouvait.</p><p>Du bruit.</p><p>Il lui heurta les oreilles.</p><p>Fort.</p><p>Fit se bander chacun de ses muscles.</p><p>Fuir.</p><p>Non.</p><p>Un poids lui enserra la poitrine.</p><p>Si.</p><p>Fuir.</p><p>Loin.<br/>
Non.</p><p>Écouter.</p><p>Juste.</p><p>Des gloussements.</p><p>Des bruits de mouillés de baisers.</p><p>De la musique.</p><p>Des brides de dialogues.</p><p>L’étau dans sa poitrine se desserra un peu et il souffla.</p><p>Il observa brièvement autour de lui.</p><p>Putain.</p><p>Il était revenu, sans s’en rendre compte, vers la salle commune.</p><p>D’où s’échappait une lumière bleuté, celle d’un écran, il savait que c’était un écran, et les bruits d’un film, juste d’un film, même si sa nuque se hérissait à l’idée que ça puisse être autre chose, un piège, non.</p><p>Juste.</p><p>Karkat</p><p>Réponse évidente.</p><p>Avant de franchir la porte Dave s’accorda un moment.</p><p>Se composer un masque.</p><p>C’était simple.</p><p>Les lunettes l’aidaient.</p><p>Masque de coolitude.</p><p>Comme il savait le faire.</p><p>Soit toi.</p><p>Soit cool.</p><p>Vas y.</p><p>Il franchit la porte d’un air nonchalant.</p><p>Nonchalant comme si on n’était pas au milieu de lui.</p><p>Nonchalant comme s’il venait souvent ici.</p><p>C’était faux.</p><p>Il détestait les comédies romantiques.</p><p>Et il n’y avait que ça ici.</p><p>Et il détestait.</p><p>Non.</p><p>C’était faux.</p><p>Dave ne détestait pas Karkat.</p><p>Il ne l’indifférait pas non plus.</p><p>Il était juste.</p><p>Entrain de pleurer ?</p><p>Complètement.</p><p>Des larmes.</p><p>Rouges ?</p><p>Merde.</p><p>Du sang ?</p><p>Non.</p><p>Des larmes.</p><p>Rouges.</p><p>Glissaient le long de son visage dont tout le bas était trempé de morve.</p><p>Dave était vraiment ravi de savoir que les trolls produisaient de la morve.</p><p>Vraiment.</p><p>Ravi.</p><p>Il du faire un mouvement de trop car Karkat se retourna en sursautant.</p><p>«BARRE TOI STRIDER ! »</p><p>Le troll le hurla, la voix à moitié cassé sur la fin, en essuyant son visage.</p><p>«Non. »</p><p>Non.</p><p>Juste.</p><p>Non.</p><p>Dave lévita pour se poser sur le canapé.</p><p>Voilà.</p><p>Réponse cool.</p><p>Énervante.</p><p>Attitude cool.</p><p>Énervante.</p><p>Soit toi.</p><p>Un petit con.</p><p>Cool.</p><p>Énervant.</p><p>Parfais.</p><p>«STRIDER. CASSE. TOI.</p><p>-Non. »</p><p>Il tourna son regard vers l’écran.</p><p>Et une main lui tordit les entrailles.</p><p>Une voix se glissa dans son oreille.</p><p>Vite.</p><p>Scène suivante.</p><p>Loin.</p><p>Loin de ce baiser.</p><p>Entre deux adolescents trolls.</p><p>Ses mains crochetèrent son pantalon.</p><p>La voix s’intensifia.</p><p>Sur planta les dialogues mielleux.</p><p>La voix.</p><p>La main.</p><p>Dans ses entrailles.</p><p>Et le regard de Karkat.</p><p>Qui le poignardait.</p><p>«Strider ? »</p><p>Sa voix était plus calme.</p><p>Presque au volume normal.</p><p>Pas un cris.</p><p>Non.</p><p>Il devait crier.</p><p>S’il ne criait pas.</p><p>Dire quelque chose.</p><p>«T’es vraiment une gonzesse pour pleurer devant ça.</p><p>-T’es qu’un con Strider. »</p><p>Ouais.</p><p>Ça n’avait été rien.</p><p>Ni cool.</p><p>Ni énervant.</p><p>Juste.</p><p>Lui.</p><p>Dans son oreille.</p><p>Sous son crâne.</p><p>Sa voix, ses mots.</p><p>Dans sa bouche.</p><p>Il pouvait encore.</p><p>Peut être.</p><p>Non.</p><p>La main agrippa un peu plus fort ses entrailles.</p><p>Si.</p><p>Rattraper tout.</p><p>«Excuse moi. »</p><p>Le regard que lui lança Karkat aurait été le même s’il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête.</p><p>Mais il ne répondit rien.</p><p>Dave lui en fut reconnaissant.</p><p>Il regarda à peine la suite du film.</p><p>Chaque échange entre les amoureux, enfin.</p><p>Amoureux ?</p><p>Peut être pas dans la conception troll de la chose.</p><p>Dans celle terrienne si.</p><p>A chaque apparition la main lui griffait les entrailles.</p><p>La voix résonnait un peu plus fort.</p><p>Au bout d’une heure les crédits défilèrent sur l’écran et Karkat lui lança un regard en coin.</p><p>Il ne pleurait plus.</p><p>Il avait l’air aussi claqué que lui.</p><p>La salle commune se rempli de silence.</p><p>Inconfortable.</p><p>Merde.</p><p>«Tu attends quoi pour partir Strider ? »</p><p>Que le jour se lève ?</p><p>Que j’ai réussis à dormir un peu ?</p><p>«Que tu m’invites à venir poursuivre la soirée dans ta chambre, répondit-il et la voix siffla à ses oreilles. »</p><p>Une flopée d’insulte lui répondit.</p><p>De Karkat.</p><p>De lui.</p><p>Merde.</p><p>«Je déconne. T’excite pas comme ça. »</p><p>Il lévita jusqu’à la porte.</p><p>Merde.</p><p>Merde.</p><p>Merde.</p><p>De toutes les choses.</p><p>De toutes les répliques.</p><p>Ne pas paniquer.</p><p>Souhaiter la bonne nuit.</p><p>Sortir.</p><p>Et.</p><p>Recommencer à errer.</p><p>Jusqu’au matin.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bonjour!<br/>C'est la réécriture d'une fanfic que j'ai écrite ya 1 ans mais qui étais pas assez développée ni rien donc go la refaire!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Premier jour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>(Alcoolisme)</p><p> </p><p>Rose se souvenait du parfum de sa mère comme elle ne se souvenait de rien d’autres.</p><p>Elle oubliait un peu plus chaque jour ses rares sourires et ses fréquentes moqueries, la formes exactes de sa chambre ou les détails de son jardin.</p><p>Mais pas son parfum.</p><p>Elle se souvenait d’elle assise à sa coiffeuse entrain de brosser ses cheveux, de les enduire d’huile d’argan. Elle revoyait ses mains saisir son rouge à lèvre et s’en recouvrir la bouche d’un traçait expert. Elle sentait encore le parfum sortant de la petite bouteille et qu’elle vaporisait dans le creux de son cou, sur ses poignets.</p><p>La jeune femme se rappelait de l’odeur lourde, comme celle des rosiers en été.</p><p>Enfin comme elle pensait que les rosiers en été devait sentir, mais avec des notes plus sombres, même si cela ne voulait pas dire grand-chose pour une odeur, des notes lui rappelant les soirs d’orage.</p><p>Oui elle avait encore dans le nez cette odeur de rosier chauffé au soleil par un soleil d’été qui avait laissé place à une atmosphère lourde, orageuse.</p><p>Et pourtant l’odeur qui sortant de son erlenmeyer en était très loin.</p><p>Les vapeurs lui amenaient une pourriture dans les narines, un mélange grossier de fleur qui n’avait rien de la rose et de terre mouillée, décomposées, un bac de composte et elle se retint de vomir.</p><p>Peut être que si elle avait réussis, alors l’image de sa mère aurait arrêté d’être si flou.</p><p>Peut être qu’il y aurait autre chose dansant dans son esprit que ce petit film de quelques secondes d’elle à sa coiffeuse, et cette odeur, si lourde, si lourde.</p><p>Un sanglot lui échappa.</p><p>Elle voulait juste, c’était stupide, mais elle avait tellement besoin de la revoir, elle, elle qu’elle avait tant, non pas détestait, peut être un peu, mais elle qui n’avait jamais été parfaite, qui avait même été la pire des mères, elle était prête à tout pour la ramener vers elle, ne serais-ce qu’un petit peu, ne serais-ce que part son parfum.</p><p>Rose leva son poing.</p><p>Indécise.</p><p>Elle pouvait l’abattre sur la table.</p><p>Sur les éprouvettes et les béchers.</p><p>Sur le récipient à l’odeur de composte.</p><p>Elle pouvait.</p><p>La jeune femme le leva un peu plus.</p><p>Elle pouvait.</p><p>Une main recouvrir la sienne.</p><p>Terriblement froide et elle sentit ses griffes érafler sa peau.</p><p>«Rose?»</p><p>Une autre odeur l’enveloppa.</p><p>Chassa la pourriture et la terre.</p><p>Kanaya.</p><p>Avec sa peau sentant curieusement le cuir et autre chose de fort, d’alien.</p><p>Elle la sentait dans son dos, terriblement proche, et sa main guida la sienne jusqu’à sa hanche, la rabaissant doucement et desserrant son poing.</p><p>«Tu ne devrais pas faire ça quand tu es ivre Rose. »</p><p>Ce n’était pas un reproche.</p><p>Juste un conseil, ou une constatation.</p><p>Mais certainement pas une question.</p><p>Un rire en forme de sanglot échappa à Rose.</p><p>On ne lui posait même plus la question.</p><p>De savoir si elle l’était ou non.</p><p>Parce que visiblement c’était de l’ordre des évidences.</p><p>Le ciel était bleu.</p><p>Enfin.</p><p>Avant.</p><p>L’herbe était verte.</p><p>Pareil.</p><p>Avant.</p><p>Et Rose était ivre.</p><p>Ainsi était faite la vie.</p><p>«Sur quoi travaillais-tu ?</p><p>-Rien. Rien du tout. »</p><p>C’était vrai, ce n’était pas du travail, ce n’était rien, rien qu’elle aurait du faire, d’autres tâches l’attendait, plus importante, plus urgente, mais c’était ça, ce parfum qui s’attribuait toute sa concentration.</p><p>«Tu fais de l’engrais ? Tu penses pouvoir faire pousser des choses ? Ici ? »</p><p>Elle était parfaite.</p><p>Entrain d’essayer de lui faire la conversation et de trouver du sens à ses divagations.</p><p>Rose secoua tristement la tête.</p><p>«Tu peux me parler. Tu veux me parler ? »</p><p>La voix de la troll était douce.</p><p>Et des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de la jeune femme.</p><p>«De quoi ? Murmura t-elle.</p><p>-De l’alcool ? D’autres choses ? De ce que tu veux ? »</p><p>Rose jeta un coup d’œil en coin à Kanaya.</p><p>Elle avait de la tristesse dans les yeux, et de l’inquiétude au coin des lèvres.</p><p>«Je vais bien, mentit Rose.</p><p>-Non.</p><p>-Laisse moi. »</p><p>Elle ne voulait pas de ça.</p><p>C’était triste.</p><p>Elle voulait sa mère.</p><p>Et elle n’était pas comme ça, ne l’avait jamais été.</p><p>Rose ne voulait pas de la douceur de Kanaya.</p><p>Elle voulait la verve piquante de sa mère.</p><p>Rose ne voulait pas des mots tendres et soucieux de la troll.</p><p>Elle voulait ceux blessants et passif agressifs de sa, non, même pas vraiment, génitrice.</p><p>«D’accord. »</p><p>Et la jeune femme s’en voulu.</p><p>Car elle aurait aimé lui parler, tout lui dire, s’ouvrir à elle.</p><p>Elle aurait aimer se retourner, se blottir dans ses bras et pleurer, pleurer tellement.</p><p>Mais elle n’avait que cette odeur de rose dans le nez et ce souvenir en boucle dans sa tête.</p><p>«Si tu as besoin, de parler, d’alcool, d’autres choses, ce que tu veux, je suis dans mon bloc de repos. »</p><p>Rose la regarda partir et se retint d’exploser en sanglot.</p><p>«Je suis là pour toi, tu sais ? Murmura la troll. »</p><p>Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de l’humaine.</p><p>Oui.</p><p>«Je...Kanaya…. »</p><p>Je viendrais.</p><p>Mais elle parla trop bas.</p><p>Attends moi.</p><p>Mais Kanaya était déjà parti.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Coucou!<br/>On part donc sur un chapitre le dimanche avec Dave ou Karkat, et un chapitre le mercredi avec Rose ou Kanaya! <br/>J'espère que l'alternance vous plaira owo Et si jamais vous n'aimez pas un des deux ships les chapitres peuvent se lire de manière indépendante!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Huitième nuit :</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trigger-warning du chapitre: PTSD, violence et mort.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sur l’écran un humain mourus dans son bloc de repos.<br/>	Et Karkat pensa à celui à côté du sien. <br/>	Sollux n’y était pas mort. <br/>	Et pourtant il avait l’impression, en passant devant la porte tout les matins, que du sang moutarde allait se mettre à couler en dessous de la porte.<br/>	Le troll secoua la tête.<br/>	Merde.<br/>	Strider c’était bien foutu de sa gueule en lui donnant ce film.<br/>	Le tueur se glissa dans les couloirs.<br/>	Et l’esprit de Karkat dériva sur celui hantant les conduits. <br/>	Il serra les crocs, les enfonça dans le col de son pull pour ne pas se faire saigner.<br/>	Ne pas y penser.<br/>	Il essaya de se concentrer sur l’écran.<br/>	Et d’y voir un intérêt.<br/>	La fille humaine était morte en premier. <br/>	Qui était mort en premier ici ? <br/>	Les pensées se glissait dans sa tête sans qu’il puisse les retenir.<br/>	Il aurait tué.<br/>	Merde.<br/>	Excellent choix de mot Karkat.<br/>	Sale con. <br/>	Il aurait tout donné pour une comédie romantique.<br/>	Même humaine.<br/>	Ou pour réussir à arrêter le film.<br/>	Mais il était comme figé. <br/>	A regarder le tueur se glisser dans un autre bloc de repos.<br/>	Où un humain l’attendait, bien réveillé et armé.<br/>	Qui avait le plus lutté parmi son ancienne équipe ?<br/>	Il aurait parié sur Nepeta.<br/>	Bien sûr.<br/>	Paris sur les morts.<br/>	Te gêne pas.<br/>	La voix.<br/>	Sa voix.<br/>	Cognait contre les parois de son crâne.<br/>	Comme le poing du tueur, il c’était débarrassé de l’humain sans difficulté, contre une autre porte et.<br/>	Trois coup à la sienne.<br/>	Il se figea. <br/>	Tout se déroulait comme dans ses cauchemars. <br/>	L’éclairage de l’écran.<br/>	Lui mordillant son pull.<br/>	Quelqu’un toquant à la porte.<br/>	Et…<br/>	Tout les morts arrivant.<br/>	En farandole.<br/>	La porte commença à s’ouvrir.	<br/>	Sans un grincement.<br/>	Et…<br/>«Yo. »<br/>	Strider.<br/>	Putain.<br/>	De.<br/>	Strider.<br/>	Karkat laissa échapper un juron.<br/>	Ce petit con ne l’avait pas lâché depuis sa première venu sur le canapé une semaine plus tôt.<br/>	Tout les soirs il se pointait.<br/>	Arrogant.<br/>	Moqueur.<br/>	Con.<br/>	Et repartait.<br/>	Et maintenant.<br/>«TU FOUS QUOI DANS MON BLOC DE REPOS STRIDER ? »<br/>	Il abusait.<br/>	Dépassait les bornes.<br/>	Merde.<br/>	Au moins il chassait la voix et les angoisses.<br/>	Un rire moqueur failli jaillir des lèvres de Karkat.<br/>	Strider.<br/>	Tellement con et pédant que même les morts le fuyait.<br/>«Peux être que je viens regarder un film ?  Peut être que j’y ais prit goût finalement ? Ou peut être que je viens juste te voir ? »<br/>	Un sourire naquit sur le visage de l’humain, le sourire qui donnait envie à Karkat de lui défonçait le visage à coup de poing tellement il sonnait faux. Faux et terrifiait. Ouais s’il avait pu voir ses yeux il aurait sans doute était écarquillé de peur.<br/>	De quoi ?<br/>	Vaste question.<br/>« CASSE. TOI. STRIDER. »<br/>	Peut être que s’il refusait ils pourraient se battre.<br/>	Pas que Karkat ressente quoi que soit de noir pour lui.<br/>	Juste.<br/>	Il l’énervait.<br/>	Lui donnait envie de broyer son visage à coup de poing.<br/>	De lui attaquer la gorge avec les crocs. <br/>«Hé mec, relaxe. Je viens juste regarder le film. Tu as choisis quoi ? Romance à trollbourg ? Bécotage dans un bain de slime ? Oh ton favoris ! Vacillation de je sais plus quoi et baise sur le toit ? »<br/>	Le troll se jeta sur lui en hurlant.<br/>	L’autre ne devait pas s’y attendre car ils basculèrent sur le sol, emportait par le poids de Karkat qui leva son poing prêt à frapper, il le voulait tellement et après Dave répondrait et. <br/>	Un hurlement franchi les lèvres de l’humain.<br/>	Pas de rage.<br/>	De détresse.<br/>	Il se contorsionnait sous lui en hurlant comme si sa vie était en danger.<br/>	Elle ne l’était pas ? 	<br/>	Si ? <br/>	Non.<br/>	Bien sûr que non.<br/>	Il n’aurait jamais.<br/>«Strider ? Strider ? Merde. PUTAIN. »<br/>	Il se releva et ses mains tremblèrent.<br/>	Merde.<br/>	Il était vraiment le pire des cons. <br/>	La plus belle merde de ce PUTAIN de caillou. <br/>	Il ne comprenait pas.<br/>	Strider aimait se battre.<br/>	Strider adorait parler de ses exploits à l’épée.<br/>	Strider.<br/>	Était entrain de convulser sur le sol. <br/>	Les bras sur son visage et la bouche gémissant un torrent de mots.<br/>«Strider…. »<br/>	Incertain il tendit la main. <br/>	Il ne savait pas.<br/>	Merde.<br/>	L’autre la balaya violemment de la sienne et recula, sur les fesses. <br/>«Ne. M’approche. Plus. Jamais. »	<br/>	Karkat le regarda se lever et fuir. <br/>	Lentement. <br/>	Les jambes tremblantes. <br/>	Sur l’écran de la télévision la dernière victime faisait de même. <br/>	Mais plus rapidement.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Un chapitre pas super joyeux owo Mais qui donne le ton de ce que seront beaucoup de chapitres avec Dave/Karkat T_T<br/>J'espère que vous avez aimé owo<br/>A mercredi!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Huitième jour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trigger-warning: alcoolisme</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Petite Kanaya avait aimé coudre car ça lui faisait oublier sa vie solitaire et diurne.</p><p>Elle pouvait se créer un monde de costume, de robe et de manteau, et les essayer ensuite en imaginant être quelqu’un d’autre. Quelqu’un pouvant sortir et voir des amis. Quelqu’un qui n’était pas condamné à une vie quasi monastique retiré au fond de caverne où la lumière ne rentrait jamais. Et puis un jour elle avait arrêté, pas de coudre, mais d’essayer d’être quelqu’un d’autre, d’un autre sang. Elle était de jade, elle avait un rôle, un rôle important et elle allait s’y tenir.</p><p>Elle avait continué à coudre, pour ne pas s’ennuyer, pour ne pas perdre la main, pour se vêtir aussi et aujourd’hui sur le météore elle était bien heureuse d’avoir ce passe temps, car il était long ici, le temps.</p><p>Sans jour ni nuit.</p><p>Sans odeurs ni repères.</p><p>Juste de longues heures vides.</p><p>Surtout après presque an.</p><p>L’excitation des débuts avait laissé place à une morne routine.</p><p>Se lever.</p><p>Se nourir.</p><p>S’affoler du stock de sang baissant de plus en plus.</p><p>Se plonger dans la couture pour oublier.</p><p>Parler aux autres, un peu.</p><p>Marcher, longtemps, dans les couloirs vides.</p><p>Et coudre, coudre jusqu’à l’heure du repas et du coucher.</p><p>Coudre des vêtements qu’elle ne mettrait jamais, que personne ne porterait et les entasser en pile dans son bloc de repos.</p><p>Pour oublier un peu.</p><p>Le jeux.</p><p>La larve-mère décédée.</p><p>Et aussi.</p><p>Rose.</p><p>Oui, oublier l’humaine marchant d’un pas incertain dans les couloirs.</p><p>Traînant derrière elle une lourde odeur sirupeuse et poisseuse, masquant celle de son sang sucré.</p><p>Kanaya comprenait, un peu.</p><p>Elle, elle c’était plongée dans la couture.</p><p>Rose dans la boisson.</p><p>L’un étant définitivement moins nocif que l’autre mais pouvait-elle vraiment la juger ?</p><p>Pas plus que l’aider.</p><p>Elle ne savait rien de cette addiction chez les humains, elle ne savait même rien des addictions chez les siens.</p><p>Alors elle dessinait en boucle des idées de vêtements avant de les coudre frénétiquement pour ne pas trop y penser, pour ne pas sortir, pour se cacher. C’était lâche, elle le savait, elle aurait du sortir, attraper Rose par les épaules, lui dire qu’elle était là, elle avait essayé de le faire mais.</p><p>L’humaine c’était dérobée.</p><p>Elle semblait toujours la fuir en ce moment.</p><p>Pas avant, avant elle cherchait sa présence et Kanaya la sienne.</p><p>Comme deux astres se tournant autour, irrémédiablement attirés l’un par l’autre mais sans jamais pouvoir se rapprocher trop, se toucher, car ça créer n’en pas douter le début de quelque chose de trop gros, de trop incontrôlable, de trop aléatoire.</p><p>Rose avait petit à petit chassé Vriska de ses pensées, sans même le vouloir sa peau sombre avait remplacé celle grise de la troll dans son esprit, et elle ne pensait plus à passer ses doigts dans la longue chevelure noire de la sang indigo mais dans ceux courts aux boucles serrées et disciplinées de l’humaine. Elle avait envahi son esprit, tout chez elle lui semblait parfait de la verve de ses mots à ses goûts pour l’occulte, mais aussi le lourd parfum sucrée de son sang ou encore ses yeux violets.</p><p>Et elle avait espéré, au fil des mois, des années que ça se transformerait un jour en quelque chose de plus fort que ces doux moments d’amitiés mais l’addiction de Rose avait changé tout ça. Elle était devenue triste, elle l’était déjà avant, tout au fond de ses yeux mais là, là c’était étalée au monde, et distante. Elle avait cessé de venir la voir dans son atelier ou son bloc de repos, et ne se montrait que rarement celui de restauration.</p><p>Et la troll ne savait pas quoi faire pour être proche d’elle nouveau, pour l’aider, l’épauler.</p><p>Ça semblait être mission impossible, et pourtant elle avait espérée, après ses mots de la dernières fois, que Rose ferait un pas vers elle même un minuscule, mais plus d’une semaine c’était écoulé et il n’y en avait eut aucun.</p><p>Kanaya posa son crayon et toucha sa tasse de sang, elle était froide, le liquide dedans était sans doute entrain de coaguler, elle grimaça. Elle l’attrapa et se dirigea vers le minuscule coin cuisine de son atelier, enfin cuisine, juste un congélateur avec ses réserves et de quoi faire réchauffer le sang.</p><p>Sang dont elle essayait d’oublier la couleur, et la provenance, ne pas y repenser.</p><p>Elle avait fait le nécessaire, c’était tout.</p><p>Elle était entrain de récupérer sa tasse quand on frappa à sa porte.</p><p>C’était Rose, elle pouvait le dire à sa manière de frapper qui n’était pas aussi rythmé que celle de Dave, qui ne venait quasiment jamais ici, ni aussi énervé que celle de Karkat ou aussi bruyante que celle de Terezi qui y allait avec sa canne sans se soucier du boucan. Sa manière à elle était simple, trois coup, pas un de plus, séparé tous d’une petite seconde à peine, une manière très formelle et élégante, très elle.</p><p>«Rentre Rose.</p><p>-Tu sais toujours que c’est moi. »</p><p>Elle s’approcha de la table de travail et se jucha sur ce qui était devenu, au fil des années, son tabouret mais qu’elle n’avait pas occupé depuis de longues semaines. Ça faisait du bien de la revoir assise ici.</p><p>Kanaya porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, elle savait que Rose n’en avait que faire et elle l’appréciait aussi pour ça.</p><p>«C’était le parfum de ma mère. »</p><p>L’humaine regardait ses mains entrain de plier bien bord à bord un morceau de tissu avant de le poser sur le côté et de faire de même avec un autre qu’elle posa non loin. Elle en attrapa un autre, le plia et le posa sur le premier. Les deux étaient bleus, et elle semblait en chercher d’autres alors Kanaya en poussa un vers elle.</p><p>«Ce que je faisais la dernière fois. C’était son parfum. Enfin. Une tentative.</p><p>-Mon lusus avait une odeur rassurante. Chaude et...je ne sais pas, comme une pile où s’allonger. »</p><p>Par là elle essayait de lui dire qu’elle la comprenait et Rose sembla recevoir le message car ses mains se calmèrent un peu avec les tissus. Mais elle continua de les plier, juste plus doucement et calmement.</p><p>«Son parfum mentait sur elle. Je l’adorai. En le sentant on pourrait penser à ces mères qui en rentrant du travail trouve le temps de toaster deux tartines pour le goûter de leurs enfants, et puis de s’occuper des devoirs avant de finir la journée devant un bon dessin animé et qui font comme ci ça leur plaît vraiment. Des mères qui le samedi vont déposer les enfants au sport, ou à des ateliers d’arts avant d’aller papoter avec des amis dans un salon de thé et qui se débrouille sans mari, parce qu’il est parti loin.</p><p>-Elle n’était pas comme ça?</p><p>-Elle n’était pas comme ça, fit la voix de Rose comme un écho. »</p><p>Les mains de l’humaine s’arrêtèrent et Kanaya eut envie de les recouvrir de les siennes. <br/>Elle était si petite, ou bien c’était elle de part son sang qui était grande, elle ne savait pas, les standard humain était étrange. Mais ça lui plaisait d’imaginer ses doigts gris entrelacer à ceux bruns de l’humaine, ses griffes passant doucement sur sa paume plus claire avant d’amener sa main à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser. Rose aimait les romans humains et trolls se passant à l’époque où les baises mains étaient une marque d’attention et d’amour des plus ordinaire, alors elle aimerait sans doute, ou alors elle reprendrait sa main et d’un air gênée lui demanderait ce qui lui prenait. Peut être que juste poser sa main sur la sienne serait bien pour le moment.</p><p>Kanaya hésita une seconde de trop et les mains de Rose repartirent plier des morceaux de tissus. Elle aurait pu lui prendre la main quand même mais elle ne voulait pas l’arrêter, ça lui faisait du bien.</p><p>«Maman travaillait bien, je ne sais toujours pas dans quoi, je l’imaginait dans quelque chose de littéraire, peut être dans des archives, ou bien dans de la recherche, entrain d’écrire une thèse de psychologie ou de philosophie. Elle rentrait avec des piles de livres, sur des dizaines de sujets, mais elle était toujours la en coup de vent. Je ne la voyais que le temps qu’elle vérifie mes leçons, mes apprentissages et qu’elle me dise quoi faire ensuite. C’était tout. Les seuls moment où elle restait, elle devenait ivre. Je croyais qu’elle s’ennuyait à la maison, ou qu’elle ne supportait pas ma présence mais aujourd’hui...Je me demande si elle ne fuyait pas la réalité, le but même de mon éducation, peut être que m’avoir sous le nez, entrain d’engranger toutes ces connaissances c’était juste un rappel douloureux qu’elle devait noyer dans l’alcool. Ou peut être que j’interprète trop. »</p><p>Kanaya peinait encore à visualiser correctement les liens qui unissaient les humains à leurs gardiens, ça semblait proche de ceux que beaucoup de troll partagés avec leurs lusus, le sang en plus. Mais elle pouvait cerner en quoi l’indifférence et l’ivresse de sa mère hantait Rose.</p><p>«Elle te manque ?</p><p>-Non. La chimère que mes souvenirs font d’elle me manque. La mère qui vit dans ma tête n’existe pas, n’a jamais existé. La mère chercheuse, archiviste, la mère qui ne rentre pas car trop occupé à des buts grandioses et importants, la mère qui rentre quand même à la maison et qui est heureuse de voir, la mère qui ne se sert un cocktail que pour se détendre, car c’est ce que font les adultes, elle, elle n’existe pas. Mais elle me manque. »</p><p>Les petits tas de tissus autour de Rose devenait de plus en plus diversifiés, il y avait du rose et du bleu, du vert et du gris, un peu de rouge et beaucoup de jaune, pas mal de noir aussi. Bientôt il n’y aurait plus rien à plier.</p><p>«Je me disais que peut être, si je buvais, juste un peu, un tout petit peu, elle reviendrai vers moi, la vrai elle, pas la chimère. J’ai essayé de tout apprendre, me plonger dans ce qu’elle préférait, mais ça n’a servi à rien, j’ai natté mes cheveux comme elle le faisait parfois, en me mettant sur ses genoux, mais elle était toujours aussi loin, j’ai tenté encore et encore de faire son parfum, en vain, alors j’ai bu. Et j’ai un peu compris.</p><p>-Compris ?</p><p>-Pourquoi elle le faisait. »</p><p>Rose plia le dernier morceau de tissu, et ses mains tremblèrent quand elles en cherchèrent en vain un autre. Alors Kanaya desserra la sienne de sa tasse vide et la posa sur celles de Rose. Sa peau était chaude et tendre, elle pouvait deviner des petites cicatrices sur le dessus, ils en avaient tous ici, sur les mains ou autre part. Elle laissa son pouce courir en cercle sur la peau, prenant garde à ses griffes, elle lui aurait déchiré la chaire sans difficultés.</p><p>« L’alcool brouille tout. Mes pensées tournent en boucle Kanaya. Elles rebondissent dans tout les coins de mon crâne, ma mère, le jeu, les règles, la larve mère, toi, mon frère, ma mère encore, toujours, la fin de tout ça, les morts qu’il a eut, ceux qu’il y aura, Jade, nos ennemies, les autres, ceux qui prendront le relais, toi, ma mère, encore, encore ma mère, et John, tout ça tourne en boucle Kanaya. C’est atroce ma tête est comme une gare, toujours pleine, toujours avec du mouvement, toujours des départs, des arrivées, des annonces, trop de bagages et de bruit, tellement de bruit et l’alcool. Ça brouille tout. Tout se fond en une seule pensée, je pense plus à rien c’est comme si c’était plus qu’un seul gros nuage, et je peux supporter ça Kanaya je peux supporter un seul gros nuage mais pas tout ce monde. »</p><p>Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, transparents comme l’étaient celles des humains, et la troll ne su pas quoi répondre. Elle n’avait rien à proposer pour calmer le tumulte sous le crâne de Rose et honnêtement elle doutait qu’il y ait pu avoir une solution, autre que l’alcool, non, ce n’était pas une solution, plutôt mal pour un bien.</p><p>«Je suis épuisée. »</p><p>Le voix de Rose était éteinte, sans aucune émotion contrastant avec les larmes coulant de ses yeux.</p><p>«Tu n’en peux plus. Ici rien ne change, rien n’avance, tes soucis restent coincée sous ta tête sans que tu puisses les résoudre.</p><p>-Oui… Depuis trois ans ça pourri sous mon crâne Kanaya, sans aucune solution, sans le moindre début de quelques choses, juste une succession de jours, qui n’apportent rien. Rien du tout.</p><p>-Je comprends. »</p><p>C’était vrai.</p><p>Elle le sentait aussi.</p><p>Le temps et la durée qui perdait son sens, l’impression d’être coincée pour toujours ici, sans jamais finir le jeux ni aboutir à aucune de ses missions. Juste rester là, dans une ville labyrinthe posée sur un météore filant au milieu de rien, pour l’éternité.</p><p>Alors elle fit la seule chose lui venant à l’esprit.</p><p>Elle se leva et contourna la table, s’approcha de Rose et l’attira à elle, plaqua son visage contre son torse et serra ses bras autour d’elle. Ce n’était peut être pas aussi bien que l’alcool, ça ne ferait peut être taire le brouhaha de la gare que pendant une seconde, mais ça serait déjà ça.</p><p>Contre elle, elle sentit l’humaine se détendre un peu, et après quelques instants ses bras se refermèrent autour de sa taille.</p><p>Et elles restèrent ainsi.</p><p>L’esprit vide sauf de son odeur de bonbon.</p><p>En se demandant si le tumulte de la gare c’était tue.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bonjour!<br/>Bon j'ai vraiment hâte que mon copain fasse la traduction en anglais parce que là je poste un peu dans le vide mais bon c'était à prévoir x)<br/>Allez on (mes non lecteurs et moi) se retrouve dimanche!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Quatorzième nuit :</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trigger-Warning: PTSD, homophobie intériorisée</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La violence de Karkat hantait Dave depuis une semaine. <br/>	Il n’aurait jamais pensé que une telle rage se cachait à l’intérieur de lui.<br/>	Et ça le fit sourire, d’un sourire ironique.<br/>	Il avait toujours pensé que cette colère qui hurlait au monde n’était qu’une façade, il suffisait de le voir devant une comédie romantique pour le comprendre, mais visiblement il y avait bien, quelque part au fond de lui, une vraie rage. <br/>	Bouillante.<br/>	Qui ne demandait qu’à sortir.<br/>	Et lui exploser la figure à lui.<br/>	Et depuis six jours le jeune homme s’y accrochait désespérément.<br/>	Tournant et retournant la scène dans sa tête.<br/>	Ses mots. <br/>	Le visage devenant de plus en plus ivre de colère de Karkat. <br/>	Et puis le moment.<br/>	Le déclic. 	<br/>	Le troll se jetant en hurlant sur lui.<br/>	Le plaquant au sol. <br/>	Il rejouait la scène comme on pique encore et encore dans une boîte de chocolat.<br/>	En sachant bien que ça finirait par le rendre malade mais continuant quand même.<br/>	Car tant que le troll se jetait sur lui en boucle, l’autre ne le faisait pas.<br/>	Car tant que le troll levait ses poings au dessus de lui, l’autre se tenait loin.<br/>	Alors il continuait.<br/>	Encore.<br/>	Et encore.<br/>	Jusqu’à convulser de peur de dans son lit.<br/>	Jusqu’à chialer comme un gosse.<br/>	Jusqu’à en avoir la nausée.<br/>	Et après, parfois, quand il était chanceux, il s’endormait comme une masse dans un sommeil dont il sortait irrémédiablement couvert de sueur et de peur. <br/>	Mais au moins.<br/>	Il dormait un peu.<br/>	Ce soir là, six jours après la...dispute, non, ni même combat, incident peut être, six jours après l’incident une constatation tomba lourdement dans son ventre.<br/>	Le souvenir perdait de son efficacité, comme une scène hilarante regardée en boucle jusqu’à ce qu’elle perde toute sa saveur, comme un chewing-gum mâché trois heures qui n’était plus qu’une petite boule rosâtre fade et décevante. <br/>	Et dans un coin de son esprit la voix de l’autre ricanait fort. <br/>	Dave lui marmonna entre ses dents d’aller se faire mettre et la voix rugit de colère. <br/>	Pas très opportun comme choix de mot. <br/>	Il avait besoin.<br/>	De dormir ?<br/>	Sans rire.<br/>	De Karkat.<br/>	Peut être qu’en le provoquant assez<br/>	Peut être qu’en le poussant à bout.<br/>	Il savait le faire.<br/>	Il était lui.<br/>	Dave.<br/>	Putain de chiant.<br/>	Strider.<br/>	Il pourrait peut être obtenir six nouveaux jours de répit. <br/>	Mais dans son esprit dansa aussitôt le souvenirs du regard terrifié du troll, ses yeux exorbités alors qu’il se relevait de son torse et sa bouche ouverte, muette, béante, la panique empêchant les mots de sortir.<br/>	 Il lui avait foutu la trouille.<br/>	Est-ce qu’il pouvait recommencer ?<br/>	La voix dans ses oreilles siffla que oui, bien sûr. <br/>	Petite merde égoïste.	<br/>	Et Dave se les couvrit mais en vain.<br/>	La voix était sous son crâne. <br/>	Il ferma les yeux.<br/>	Derrière ses paupières dansaient une multitudes de Karkat. <br/>	Karkat construisant la cité de boite de conserves à ses côtés, silencieux, ils ne le faisaient pas ensemble juste côte  côte. Karkat sur le canapé chialant devant ses niaiseries. Karkat s’énervant contre lui même devant son ordinateur. Karkat tentant de lui expliquer les quadrants. Karkat soucieux de Terezi.<br/>	Merde.<br/>	Il était emmerdant.<br/>	Attachant.<br/>	Il ne méritait pas ça.<br/>	Peut être qu’ils auraient pu, si Dave avait voulu, s’il avait fait le premier pas, peut être qu’ils auraient pu devenir ami. Peut être que le troll aurait pu être là en ce moment, avec ses bras autour de ses épaules, la voix siffla et merde, non autre chose, là à écouter de la musique. Ou n’importe quoi d’autres. <br/>	Juste.<br/>	Là.<br/>	Ils c’étaient ratés.<br/>	Et merde.<br/>	Si pathétique.<br/>	Si niaiseux.<br/>	Pendant trois ans. <br/>	A vivre l’un à côté de l’autre sans rien faire d’autre que respirer le même air.<br/>	Et aujourd’hui.<br/>	Dave rêvait de s’approcher de lui et le supplier lui démolir le portrait.<br/>	Sous son crâne la voix ricana. <br/>	Et le jeune homme se leva.<br/>	Il avait besoin de marcher.<br/>	Il vissa ses écouteurs à ses oreilles, monta le volume à fond. <br/>	Ça ne servait à rien, la voix se mêlait juste à la musique.<br/>	Il erra longtemps, les mains agitées contre ses flans et la tête assommée de musique trop forte.<br/>	Et enfin.<br/>	Au détour d’un couloir.<br/>	Étrange il pensait être encore dehors.<br/>	Quoi que dehors veuille dire.<br/>	Il rencontra Karkat.<br/>	Et il manqua de partir dans un rire hystérique tant la situation était grotesque, eux deux se rentrant dedans, reculant et se regardant en chien de faïence, attendant de voir les intentions de l’autre. <br/>	Dave recula une de ses jambes, fléchi un peu les genoux, position de combat, penser à protéger son visage.<br/>«MERDE. Pas ce soir.<br/>-Quoi ? Tu as la migraine ?<br/>-Vas te faire Strider. »<br/>	Et Dave abandonna.<br/>	Le ton de Karkat était las, épuisé, il semblait à peine tenir debout.<br/>	Alors il resta la, les bras ballant, le fil de ses écouteurs enroulés autour de son poing à regarder l’autre garçon qui avait l’air tout aussi paumé.<br/>«On reste là toute la nuit ?<br/>-T’as cas te casser Strider.<br/>-Toi d’abord. <br/>-Sale con.<br/>-Je te retourne le compliment. »<br/>	C’était plat.<br/>	Sans verve.<br/>	Ni émotions.<br/>	Comme une baise après dix ans de mariages et trois amants.<br/>«Je suis claqué Strider, bouge ton cul et laisse moi passer. »<br/>	Karkat avança et le bouscula.<br/>	Pour la forme.<br/>	Sans aucune force.<br/>«Tu veux te battre ? Demanda Dave en lui attrapant le poignet. »<br/>	Le troll lui lança un regard à mi chemin entre la consternation et le l’incompréhension.<br/>«T’es tordu Strider.<br/>-Insomniaque plutôt. »<br/>	Un sourire timide naquit sur les lèvres du troll.<br/>«Strider ?<br/>-Ouais ?<br/>- T’as pas pensé à je sais pas, qu’on traîne ensemble, plutôt que de se mettre sur la gueule comme...je sais pas. Je suis claquée. Pas de métaphore.<br/>- J’ai essayé. La dernière fois. Tu as manqué de me démolir.<br/>-Strider ?<br/>-Ouais.<br/>-TE FOUS PAS DE MOI. T’étais pas venu pour ça. »<br/>	Ouais.<br/>	Il avait raison.<br/>	Plutôt pour lui chercher des noises.<br/>	Dans l’espoir que ça fasse taire la voix.<br/>	Et ça avait marché.<br/>	Au delà de ses espérances. <br/>« Vantas ?<br/>-QUOI ?<br/>-Tu veux qu’on traîne ensemble ? »<br/>	Karkat le dévisagea et Dave essaya de se composer un sourire avenant, faute de pouvoir lui donner un regard sincère. <br/>	Ça l’était.	<br/>	Sincère.<br/>	S’ils ne pouvaient pas se battre.<br/>	Peut être juste qu’être ensemble.	<br/>	Avec n’importe qui.<br/>	Le distrairait un peu de la voix.<br/>	Et le troll se dégagea de sa poigne avant de commencer à marcher, et des ongles lui griffèrent les entrailles tandis que sous son crâne la voix exultait.	<br/>	Seul.<br/>	Tu es.	<br/>	Seul.<br/>«Bon Strider ?<br/>-Ouais ?<br/>-Tu te bouges ? »<br/>	Oh.<br/>	C’était.<br/>	Inattendu.<br/>	Mais il n’allait pas attendre que Karkat change d’avis.<br/>	Il le suivit.	<br/>	En silence.<br/>	La voix rôdant au frontière de sa conscience.<br/>	Jusqu’à l’arrivée dans la salle commune où le troll lança sans attendre un film avant de s’effondrer sur le canapé et de s’enrouler dans une couverture.<br/>«Tu sais…<br/>-QUOI ? STRIDER ! »<br/>	Dave se posa à l’autre bout du canapé.<br/>«Normalement on décidé à deux du films. <br/>-Pourquoi. Y’en a un que tu préfères ? Sur lequel tu vas pas me faire chier ? <br/>-Ouais. Non. Ils sont tous merdiques. »<br/>	Il regarda les premières minutes et décida que ça avait peut être un potentiel ironique, surtout la musique et les lumières. Le genre de mise en scène beaucoup trop sérieuse pour un sujet frivole et mal écrit. <br/>	Et puis.<br/>	Merde. <br/>«Pourquoi tu regardes que des trucs gays putain. »<br/>	Il résista à l’envie de se boucher les oreilles et de se cacher les yeux. 	<br/>	S’il ne voyait rien, n’entendait rien, peut être que l’autre le laisserait un peu tranquille.<br/>«Parce que ya que ton cul d’humain que ça dérange Strider.<br/>-Ma sœur est humaine aussi.<br/>-Ta sœur est humainement gay Strider.»<br/>	La phrase se fraya un chemin dans son esprit et la voix ronronna.<br/>	Cette humainement gay là lui plaisait.<br/>	Bien sûr.<br/>	Il avait envie de vomir.<br/>«Rose n’est pas. Enfin. Elle.<br/>-Elle est humainement gay Strider. Avale, passe à autre chose.<br/>-T’en sais quoi bordel ? Tu as essayé de la faire ? Et tu t’es fait jeté ? Peut être qu’elle aime juste pas ta PUTAIN de gueule ? »<br/>	Il avait crié et il vit Karkat se décomposer.<br/>«T’es qu’un connard Strider. »<br/>	Trois longues scènes de drames inutiles s’écoulèrent avant que le troll ne reprennent la parole.<br/>«Pour ta gouverne Strider ta sœur m’emprunte des livres. Des tonnes de livres. Depuis trois ans. Que des romances, trolls bien sûr, vos romances, sont, enfin, bref, que des romances, je n’ai que ça, et entre fille. Ta sœur est humainement gay Strider. Fais avec. »<br/>	Dave essaya de composer avec cette idée.<br/>	Mais l’autre ne rendait pas les choses faciles. <br/>	Rose ne pouvait pas.<br/>	C’était les trolls.<br/>	Les trolls qui étaient sensés n’avoir aucun soucis avec ça.<br/>	Pas eux.<br/>	Pas les humains. <br/>	A l’écran deux adolescents s’embrassaient à perdre haleine et l’autre feula dans son esprit.<br/>«C’est quoi ton soucis avec ça Strider ? »<br/>	La voix de Karkat était calme, presque curieuse.<br/>	Et il ne su pas quoi répondre.<br/>«C’est mal, c’est comme ça.C’est tout.<br/>-Je pige pas Strider.<br/>-Ya rien à piger ok ? C’est mal. C’est...c’est comme si je sortais avec Rose, c’est malsain, anormal c’est non. Non, non, non. MERDE. »<br/>	Il attrapa ses cheveux et tira doucement dessus.<br/>	Pas maintenant.<br/>	Et pourtant.<br/>	La crise arrivait il pouvait la sentir.<br/>	Il avait peur de fermer les yeux, mais il en avait besoin, tellement besoin, car les flashs du passée se superposant au salon le mettait encore plus mal. Il voulait juste. <br/>	Merde.	<br/>	Pas ici.<br/>	Le silence l’alerta.<br/>	Le film venait de s’arrêter.<br/>	Et une couverture l’enveloppa.<br/>«T’as vraiment des problèmes Strider. »<br/>	Sans rire.<br/>	Elle sentait bon.<br/>	La couverture.<br/>	Et il sentit son estomac se torse en réalisant que c’était l’odeur de Karkat.<br/>	Il ne pouvait plus la retenir.	<br/>	Dave se laissa emporter par la crise.<br/>	Par les flots de sons et d’image le submergeant, le ballottant comme un bateau dans une mer de tempête. Il n’avait aucune idée de s’il criait vraiment ou si ce n’était que sous son crâne, de s’il se débattait ou non, il n’avait idée de rien, et ça cessa, reflua loin très loin, et il fut de nouveau là. <br/>	Sur le canapé.<br/>	Avec Karkat le regardant.<br/>«Je vais me coucher. »<br/>	Le troll se leva.<br/>	Hésita.<br/>	Dave sentait la sueur couler le long de son dos.<br/>	Il était en nage.<br/>«Est-ce que tu veux venir ? »<br/>	Une ultime vague le balaya.<br/>	Une dernière salve de sons et d’images, et puis le calme.<br/>	Venir.<br/>	Ce n’était sans doute pas.<br/>	Il regarda la main tendu de Karkat.<br/>	Ne l’attrapa pas. <br/>	Mais se leva.<br/>	Venir.<br/>«Ouais. Sûr. Pourquoi pas. »</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bon je continus mon petit bonhomme de chemin owo<br/>Je pense que je vais poster 3 fois par semaine maintenant parce que clairement j'ai de l'avance T_T<br/>On va dire dimanche, mercredi et vendredi? (oui comme si quelqu'un allait me répondre)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Quatorzième jour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Quatorzième jour :</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Rose laissa sa tête dodeliner contre le dossier du grand fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise, elle avait bien fait de laisser tomber son tabouret pour s’asseoir ici car elle sentait qu’elle pouvait glisser dans le sommeil à tout instant.</p><p>Elle se sentait bien aujourd’hui et c’était rare.</p><p>Elle c’était levée tard, assez tard pour trouver Kanaya entrain de déjeuner dans la cuisine et son ventre avait grondé en voyant le plat fumant devant. C’était leur mélange inter-culturelle favoris, mac and cheese terrien et insectes curieusement fumés d’Alternia, un plat faisant l’unanimité de tous, sauf de Dave.</p><p>Les insectes le dégoûtaient.</p><p>La jeune femme avait englouti une portion énorme, arrosé le tout de ce qu’elle avait réussir à alchimiser de plus proche du thé terrien et avait ensuite suivit Kanaya jusque dans son atelier. La troll avait parler de couture, d’un nouveau projet, et Rose avait acquiescé, elle adorait le travail de son amie et ça faisait longtemps qu’elle n’en avait rien vu.</p><p>Elle c’était installée dans le fauteuil avec un roman, un de ceux qu’elle avait lu il y avait trois ans et un peu oublié, et avait entamé sa lecture en jetant de temps en temps un regard à ce que faisait la troll. Et là elle commençait à s’endormir, bercer par le bruit de la machine à coudre.</p><p>Rose tenta un instant de résister avant de s’avouer vaincu et de s’endormir.</p><p>Elle fut réveillée le silence entrecoupé de bruissement sur le papier.</p><p>Un crayon sans doute.</p><p>Elle battit des paupières et chercher, dans un vieux réflexe, du regard une fenêtre qui lui indiquerait à quel moment du jour on était, mais il n’y avait rien d’autre que des murs, et dehors une obscurités constantes.</p><p>«J’ai dormi longtemps ?</p><p>- Trois heures. J’ai fini ma jupe.</p><p>Kanaya pointa du doigt un mannequin vêtu d’une jupe longue couleur jade, le tissus avait l’air lourd, sans doute étais-ce de la laine, et chaud.</p><p>«Elle est magnifique. Excuse moi.</p><p>-De ?</p><p>-M’être endormie. »</p><p>Rose gardait son regard fixer sur la jupe en songeant que ce qui serait parfait avec serait un pull, un peu trop grand, aux mailles un peu trop lâche. Il fut un temps où elle aurait pu le faire elle même, le tricot avait été un passe temps qui la calmait, lui permettait de faire taire son esprit. Elle devait encore avoir, quelque part dans son inventaire, une ou peut être deux pelotes de laine.</p><p>«Ce n’est rien. A quoi tu penses ?</p><p>-A la jupe. Je me disais que je pourrais faire un pull pour aller avec. Tu serais jolie habillée comme ça. »</p><p>Et Rose rougit un peu.</p><p>C’était des choses, ces petits compliments, qu’elle lui disait souvent avant, autant de petite perche que Kanaya saisissait délicatement mais sans jamais que l’une d’entre elles osent aller plus loin que ça, juste chacune tenir l’extrémité d’une même perche.</p><p>Elle avait arrêté ça depuis, oh, il lui semblait une éternité déjà, mais peut être seulement un mois, ou être deux, quand les idées c’était mises à tourner trop vite sous sa tête et que sa gare c’était peut à peut rempli.</p><p>«Toi tu serais belle habillée comme ça. »</p><p>Kanaya avait attrapé sa perche et pour une fois enchaîné directement avec un autre compliment, tirant la perche un peu vers elle, et Rose avec.</p><p>Elle lui tendait son carnet de croquis, ouvert sur une double page, à droite elle, endormie, sans doute un croquis fait aujourd’hui, avec quelques légère touche de couleur, et à gauche un costume complet, pantalon et veste en dentelle, veston aussi et chemise blanche.</p><p>«J’ai déjà porté ce genre de chose. »</p><p>Un souvenir remonta dans son esprit, venu de très loin.</p><p>Une bride du passé chargée d’un air chaud d’été sentant le forêt, la lourde terre brune et les sapins, et le bruit du moteur d’une voiture.</p><p>«Je suis allée à un mariage avec ma mère.</p><p>-Mariage ? »</p><p>Kanaya l’écoutait en allant se servir à boire dans le congélateur.</p><p>«Oui. Une cérémonie humaine. Quand deux humains, enfin, quand un humain et une humaine, sont en rouge depuis assez longtemps l’un d’eux, l’humain très souvent, fait sa demande, il met un genoux à terre, offre une bague à l’autre, l’humaine, et ensuite il y a une grande fête, parfois religieuse, avec un gâteau, des vœux échangés et des papiers signés. Et après...après ils se doivent fidélités, légalement parlant, en gros. »</p><p>La troll vida une poche de sang dans sa tasse.</p><p>Elle avait les sourcils fronçait et une question au bout des lèvres, Rose pouvait le voir.</p><p>«Un humain et une humaine ?</p><p>-Oui. Dans certains pays c’était légale pour deux humains ou deux humaines, mais pas dans le mien.</p><p>-La société, les amours surtout, humain sont très codés de cette manière non ? Un humain, une humaine.</p><p>-Oui... »</p><p>Rose vit Kanaya pincer les lèvres et un air triste passa sur son visage.</p><p>Elle se demanda à quoi elle pensait, si elle n’était pas entrain de se dire que jamais il n’y aurait rien entre elles deux car Rose était humaine, et qu’elle venait de lui dire que chez les humains l’hétérosexualité était la norme.</p><p>«Je ne me suis jamais...identifiée à tout ça. Maman ne sortait avec personne, enfin, je ne crois pas, et moi, je ne voyais jamais personne. Je n’ai pas eut le coup de cœur sur un professeur ou un grand frère que toutes les petites filles ont, mais j’aimais bien la factrice. »</p><p>C’était vrai.</p><p>Elle se souvenait d’elle, les cheveux en queue de cheval et des tâches de rousseurs le nez.</p><p>Rose l’avait attendu caché derrière les rideaux pendant au moins deux semaines, ce qui, quand on avait huit ans, était très long.</p><p>La jeune femme aperçu un mince sourire et un air de soulagement sur le visage de Kanaya et son cœur battit un peu plus fort. Est-ce que la troll avait vraiment eut peur qu’elle ne soit pas lesbienne, ou bisexuelle, enfin, n’importe quelle orientation impliquant des filles ?</p><p>« Et du coup, le mariage ?</p><p>-Oh. Oui. J’avais six ans je crois, ou cinq, j’étais minuscule à l’époque et j’avais les cheveux longs qui faisaient comme ça autour de mon visage. »</p><p>Rose dessina de ses doigts un tracé approximatif.</p><p>«Un jour maman m’a prit par la main et m’a dit vient on part. Et on est parti. Elle a conduit longtemps, elle a littéralement traversé le pays au milieu des forêts, c’était magnifique et on est arrivé, je ne sais même pas où. Juste arrivées. Elle m’a sorti de la voiture et m’a habillé, avec un pantalon jaune, une chemise blanche et une petite veste rose, elle est parti se changer et elle était vêtu presque pareil. Je ne me souviens pas bien mais tout le monde disait à maman combien j’étais jolie, combien je parlais bien, combien j’avais l’air d’avoir l’esprit fin et maman avait l’air fière. C’est drôle…</p><p>-Quoi ?</p><p>-Je viens de me souvenir de tout ça...murmura Rose. »</p><p>C’était vrai.</p><p>Avant ça le souvenir avait été enfoui dans sa mémoire, très très loin de la surface mais désormais elle revoyait clairement une femme vêtu de blanc, au visage très flou, mais au grand sourire, et les minuscules sandwichs qu’elle avait avalé jusqu’à en avoir mal au ventre .</p><p>«J’aime bien les costumes…</p><p>-Je ne savais pas, tu as des goûts plutôt féminin d’habitude, mais je me suis dit que ça t’irait bien.</p><p>-J’aime ce qui est beau, et souvent les vêtements masculins sont justes...quelconque, mais les costumes j’aime bien. »</p><p>La jeune femme se dit que si elle avait continué sa vie sur Terre, s’il n’y avait pas eut tout ça, si elle avait été en fac de psychologie ou quelque chose comme ça, peut être qu’elle aurait porté des costumes. Avec du rouge à lèvres et des cheveux savamment coiffés, des bottines au pieds pour casser tout ce sérieux et peut être même une série de piercing au oreilles.</p><p>C’était douloureux, de penser à ça, à une autre elle, qui vivait sans doute quelque part dans un univers parallèle plus tranquille.</p><p>«Rose ?</p><p>-Tu te demandes des fois...qui tu aurais été sans tout ça ?</p><p>-Pas vraiment. J’aurais rejoint les miennes dans les cavernes, j’aurais veillés sur le larve mère et sur les œufs, j’aurais regarder les jeunes s’entre tuer pour réussir à sortir de là, et peut être que j’aurais eut des compagnes, une moiral et une matesprit, peut être une kismesis. Ma vie là bas était toute tracée.</p><p>-Mmh. »</p><p>Rose baissa la tête et rendit le carnet à Kanaya, un peu de tristesse au fond de l’estomac.</p><p>«Mais tu sais, si je ne suis pas heureuse ici, parce que personne ne peut l’être, je le suis au moins de t’avoir rencontré. »</p><p>Et la troll effleura ses doigts en récupérant son carnet.</p><p>Les joues de Rose se couvrirent de chaleur.</p><p>Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre, alors elle accrocha juste son regard à celui de Kanaya en espérant que ça suffise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hewo<br/>L'avantage de ne pas avoir de lecteurices c'est que je peux prendre du retard sans soucis T_T<br/>Vraiment hâte que mon copain traduise en anglais grrrrr</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dix-huitième nuit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trigger-warning: PTSD</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Karkat était allongé dans son lit et se demandait où il avait bien pu merder dans sa vie pour qu’une soirée pyjamas avec Dave putain de chiant Strider devienne son habitude de tout les soirs.</p><p>Et pourtant.</p><p>Depuis qu’il l’avait suivit après sa crise il était revenu tout les soirs.</p><p>Et avait dormi sur le sol au pied de son lit sur des couvertures entassés en guise de matelas.</p><p>En journée ni Karkat ni lui ne parlait de ces moments.</p><p>Ni de ce qu’il se passait la nuit.</p><p>Leurs hurlements de terreurs qui se mêlaient parfois.</p><p>Leurs réveils en sursaut et en sueur.</p><p>Le troll ne savait pas ce qu’il se tramait dans le crâne de Strider mais il avait l’impression que c’était plutôt similaire à ce qu’il se passait sous le sien.</p><p>Les souvenirs.</p><p>Les flashs.</p><p>Les voix.</p><p>La sienne toujours.</p><p>Il avait vraiment une voix horriblement agaçante bordel.</p><p>Comme du papier de vert grattant ses tympans.</p><p>Il ne comprenait même pas comment les autres pouvait le supporter entrain de parler.</p><p>C’est simple ils te supportent pas.</p><p>Karkat commença à mâchonner son pull.</p><p>Il n’en pouvait plus.</p><p>Quand ce n’était pas ses lui passés et futurs qui étaient sur son dos c’était putain sa conscience, lui même, des hallucinations de merde, il n’arrivait même pas à savoir. Mais c’était insidieux, agaçant et ça arrivait par vague.</p><p>«Vantas ?</p><p>-Ouais ?</p><p>-Tu dors ?</p><p>-A ton avis ?</p><p>-Ferme là.</p><p>-A toi l’honneur. »</p><p>Sociabiliser avec Strider c’était.</p><p>Épuisant.</p><p>Réconfortant.</p><p>Un mélange des deux.</p><p>Épuisant car il avait ces répliques moqueuses sur le bout de la langue en permanence.</p><p>Réconfortant car il savait à quoi s’en tenir et que, jour après jour, la moquerie devenait plus douce. S’il ne le connaissait pas si bien, merde, c’était le cas, même après trois ans il ne le connaissait pas si bien, putain.</p><p>Il avait l’impression que Strider l’appréciait et ça, ça faisait du bien.</p><p>«J’arrive pas à dormir, marmonna l’humain»</p><p>Dans le noir Karkat distingua la silhouette de Dave au bord de son lit, sa tête, ses épaules, il était sans doute assis sur ses couvertures, les avant bras sur le matelas.</p><p>«Et ? Tu veux que ça me fasse quoi ? Je vais pas te border comme le font vos lusus humains. Ni te chanter une berceuse.</p><p>-En parlant de ça….</p><p>-OR DE QUESTION QUE JE CHANTE.</p><p>-Dommage, en death métal tu serais pas mal, vu ton coffre.</p><p>-PUTAIN.</p><p>-Calme. Tu veux ? »</p><p>Karkat sentit Dave tâtonner sur le lit, cherchant sa main sans doute, et il caressa l’idée de le laisser galérer, mais à cette instant l’humain trouva la sienne et y déposa quelque chose de vaguement rond, avec un fil, ah.</p><p>Un écouteur.</p><p>Le troll marmonna un vague merci et se rapprocha du bord du lit avant de le glisser dans son oreille. Des mots envahirent sa tête, des mots martelés vite et sans agressivités, des mots qui donnait envie de fermer les yeux et de juste tout arrêter. Il n’en comprenait pas la moitié, il était trop tard pour comprendre quoi que soit, et il lui manquait une oreille, ça rendait le son étouffé.</p><p>Il roula sur le côté et la tête de Strider toucha son ventre.</p><p>Le troll se figea.</p><p>Il détestait le contact.</p><p>L’humain.</p><p>Pas lui.</p><p>Mais.</p><p>Rien.</p><p>Il la laissa la.</p><p>Sa tête.</p><p>Et Karkat se détendit.</p><p>Les morceaux passèrent toujours la même chose, les mêmes paroles rapides et douces, la même musique donnant envie de se rouler en boule et de tout oublier. Ça faisait tout taire, toutes les voix dans sa tête, tout les fantômes dans les autres pièces.</p><p>Et puis soudain.</p><p>Le silence.</p><p>C’était sans doute une playlist.</p><p>Ou bien Strider en avait eut assez.</p><p>Il lui rendit l’écouteur et ils ne dirent rien d’autres.</p><p>Ils se couchèrent dans le noir, sans un mot.</p><p>Le troll avait l’impression qu’il aurait du parler.</p><p>Dire quelque chose.</p><p>N’importe quoi.</p><p>«Strider ? »</p><p>Une légère respiration lui répondit.</p><p>Il c’était endormi.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hewo (oui je continus à faire des notes que personne lit c'est pas grave)<br/>Je crois que c'est un de mes chapitres fav? En tout cas ça me fait du bien d'écrire avec des headcanons de ce genre uwu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dix-huitième jour :</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trigger-Warning: Alcoolisme, Vampirisme</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quatre jours auparavant Kanaya avait versé dans sa tasse le contenu de sa dernière poche de sang et elle avait pensé que tout irait bien. Elle était forte, elle pouvait sans doute tenir jusqu’à l’arrivée du météore dans la nouvelle session, ou bien serrer les crocs.</p><p>Elle y avait crû si fort.</p><p>Et aujourd’hui sa gorge semblait aussi sèche qu’un désert et sa langue absurdement grosse dans sa bouche. Elle se sentait mal, faible et agacée d’avoir été si terriblement naïve. Il était évident qu’on ne passait pas d’un régime plus que correcte à la disette la plus complète sans aucun problème. Elle était sotte, elle aurait du réduire progressivement sa consommation, ou bien chercher un autre plan, un plan portant le nom de Karkat, ou bien de Terezi, enfin plutôt Karkat, la seconde elle ne l’avait pas vu depuis, oh, des semaines.</p><p>Mais non, elle avait bu, bu, bu tant qu’elle le pouvait et aujourd’hui il n’y avait plus rien et elle mourrait de soif.</p><p>Elle avait osé sortir de son bloc de repos après trois jours mais l’appréhension lui tordait le ventre.</p><p>La troll pensait à Karkat.</p><p>Il c’était un peu éloigné d’elle mais elle éprouvait toujours beaucoup de tendresse pour lui, une tendresse qui serait vite balayer par l’odeur lourde, épicée et délicieuse de son sang. Elle pouvait visualiser ses poings de pulsation, sa nuque, ses poignets, elle pouvait, non, elle devait, se concentrer.</p><p>Karkat ne finiera pas en repas, à moi qu’il accepte d’être bu.</p><p>Elle ne le chassera pas.</p><p>Non.</p><p>Elle était civilisée et si jamais elle devait se rassasier et bien.</p><p>Un clown traînait bien quelque part, non ?</p><p>Kanaya se dirigea vers le bloc de restauration, elle avait besoin de manger, ne serais-ce qu’un peu.</p><p>Peut être grignoter des snacks ou se faire un thé.</p><p>Plutôt le thé.</p><p>N’importe quoi pour l’abreuver.</p><p>Elle poussa la porte de la cuisine et un bruit de verre brisée retentit.</p><p>Rose était debout devant la table sur laquelle se répandait le contenu d’un verre, d’un verre d’alcool. Ses lèvres se tordirent en sentant l’odeur et elle manqua de grogner lorsque celle de Rose lui parvint. L’humaine empestait l’alcool, son sang, des litres et des litres d’un sang délicieux, rouge et qui devait sentir le bonbon, tout ce liquide gâcher par l’alcool, ça lui donnait envie de feuler de rage.</p><p>Et elle du le faire car la jeune femme recula en titubant un peu.</p><p>«Ka...Pardon. Excuse moi. »</p><p>La troll pouvait voir qu’elle avait peur.</p><p>Ça se lisait sur son visage.</p><p>Dans son odeur.</p><p>Sur son corps.</p><p>Cette réaction titilla ses instincts de chasse mais elle les musela fermement.</p><p>C’était Rose.</p><p>Sa Rose.</p><p>Même si elle n’était sienne que dans son esprit.</p><p>Elle n’allait rien lui faire.</p><p>Ni aujourd’hui.</p><p>Ni plus tard.</p><p>«Je dois partir. »</p><p>Elle se détourna.</p><p>Mais sentit une main attraper son poignet.</p><p>«Kanaya.</p><p>-Lâche moi. »</p><p>Elle se dégagea facilement mais Rose la ressaisit.</p><p>«Kanaya, s’il te plaît.</p><p>-Non ! »</p><p>La troll récupéra sa main une ultime fois et partit en courant de la cuisine, fuyant jusqu’à son bloc de repos. Elle voulait juste se cacher, ne plus jamais en ressortir.</p><p>Elle se laissa tomber contre la porte et manqua d’exploser en sanglot mais elle avait l’impression que ses yeux était aussi secs que sa gorge.</p><p>«Kanaya. »</p><p>La troll entendit Rose s’asseoir dehors, contre la porte.</p><p>«Je ne comprends pas Kanaya. Je suis désolé. Vraiment. J’essaye de moins boire. J’ai craqué. Je suis désolé.</p><p>-Ce n’est pas toi. »</p><p>C’était vrai.</p><p>Elle savait que l’humaine faisait de son mieux à ce niveau là.</p><p>«Alors quoi Kanaya ? Explique moi. S’il te plait ? »</p><p>Elle ne savait pas comment lui dire.</p><p>Comment lui parler.</p><p>De ses crocs la chatouillant quand elle pensait au sang brûlant de Karkat ou au sien si sucré.</p><p>«J’ai soif Rose.</p><p>-Tu...Oh...Oh ! »</p><p>Et le silence s’installa.</p><p>Un long et pesant silence.</p><p>Qui fut abruptement rompu par Rose.</p><p>«De quoi as-tu besoin ?</p><p>-Tu le sais.</p><p>-Je peux… ?</p><p>-Non. Tu empestes l’alcool. Ton sang aussi.</p><p>-Quand je serais sobre.</p><p>-Tu n’es jamais sobre Rose. »</p><p>Kanaya se mordit doucement la langue.</p><p>Ce n’était pas ce qu’elle avait voulu dire mais c’était les mots qui étaient sorti de sa bouche et elle les regrettait déjà.</p><p>«Je peux rester sobre Kanaya. Je peux le faire pour toi.</p><p>-Non Rose.</p><p>-Tu ne m’en crois pas capable ?</p><p>-Je ne veux pas...Fais le pour toi. Pas pour moi. »</p><p>Elle aurait pu le prendre comment une belle déclaration d’amour, mais que valait l’amour d’une personne ne tenant que pour faire vivre une autre ? Rien, ce n’était que du désespoir et Kanaya n’en voulait, elle préférait encore mourir de soif plutôt que de laisser l’humaine s’enliser la dedans.</p><p>«Comment c’est pour toi ? Murmura la troll, trop bas peut être, Comment c’est pour toi, d’avoir soif ?</p><p>-Soif d’alcool ?</p><p>-Soif de ce que tu veux.</p><p>-C’est le brouhahaha de la gare dans ma tête qui devient de plus en plus fort et plus ça devient fort, plus je me dis que ça serait si simple à calmer avec un verre. Ou deux. Ou trois. Quelques uns. C’est comme avoir deux personnes qui te hurlent dessus chacune dans une oreille et plus ça hurle plus j’ai l’impression d’avoir besoin de plus en plus de verre. »</p><p>Kanaya l’écouta, et ça ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu’elle vivait.</p><p>«Et toi ?</p><p>-C’est comme si ma gorge était ensablé. Et tout mon esprit ne pense qu’au sang et à une veine battant sous la peau de quelqu’un. C’est comme voir dans des jumelles immobiles, tout ce que je peux voir au bout c’est une veine battante, mais je ne peux pas l’atteindre. »</p><p>Le silence les ré-enveloppa, les séparant plus sûrement que le faisait la porte.</p><p>Puis elle entendit Rose se lever.</p><p>«Kanaya ?</p><p>-Mmh ?</p><p>-Je vais essayer, de le faire pour moi. »</p><p>Et la troll l’entendit s’éloigner.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hewo!<br/>La question de "comment Kanaya c'est elle nourrie sur le météore" me tracasse beaucoup T_T</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>